


Young Tony x Mature Steve Rogers

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Mature Steve Rogers, Young Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: No sé si alguien me lee en esta plataforma aunque subo todo mi trabajo por comodidad más que nada. En fin, actualicé los Tsum Tsum y los MCU de mi serie Stony Tales por si les interesa leerlos. Los coloqué como Segundo CapítuloLa canción que me inspiró fue Sabrina de los Amigos Invisibles





	Young Tony x Mature Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si alguien me lee en esta plataforma aunque subo todo mi trabajo por comodidad más que nada. En fin, actualicé los Tsum Tsum y los MCU de mi serie Stony Tales por si les interesa leerlos. Los coloqué como Segundo Capítulo
> 
> La canción que me inspiró fue Sabrina de los Amigos Invisibles

_Querido Steve:_

_Agradezco mucho que aceptes a mi hijo en tu casa. De todos mis amigos, eres la persona más joven que conozco y creo que eso le caería bien a Tony._

_Sé que es una petición inusual pero cuando lo veas lo entenderás. Espero que puedas hablar con él y hacerlo enderezar el camino._

_Sin más,_

_Tu buen amigo, Howard._

_..._

_Estoy enamorado de Sabrina_

_Pero ella no me quiere ni un poquito_

  
Cuando vio al muchacho, no le parecía que se comportara extraño. De hecho, era un chico de buena apariencia, carismático y bastante educado. Era curioso y algo parlanchín pero a Steve no le parecía un problema. El chico le sonreía de forma coqueta, lo examinaba con la mirada y esperaba, paciente, que Steve decidiera dejarlo pasar.

-¿Anthony, cierto?-preguntó Steve cuando dejó pasar al chico y este entró a la sala.

-Sí pero puedes decirme Tony-dijo sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Steve lo miró determinadamente. Tony miraba cada rincón de ese departamento en Brooklyn. Steve notaba que era un chico normal, algo coqueto pero de buena apariencia. Seguía sin comprender porque Howard quería que lo "educara". ¿En qué sentido? Si Howard decía la verdad, el chico era la persona más lista de mundo. Aunque si pedía su ayuda sería por algo...

Tony lo miró con esos intensos ojos cafés, Steve reaccionó a su exanimación y se acomodó la garganta. Señaló una puerta.

-Esa es tu habitación-Tony la miró-. Es chica pero espero sea suficiente para ti.

-Está bien-no dijo más y entró para encerrarse.

Ahora dentro tenía un comportamiento diferente. No hablaba mucho, como cuando le preguntó si era amigo de su padre pero trató de no prestarle atención. Se supone que también estaría ahí para un curso, o algo por el estilo. Steve esperaba poder hablar con él o algo pues era más joven de lo que esperaba. Y si sus amigos tienen razón, su actitud de anciano no ayudaría mucho a ello.

...

Tal vez era una imagen celestial pues sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla. Con ese cabello corto y castaño, de cuerpo curvilíneo y una mirada dominante, caminaba a paso seguro. Si Bucky no le hubiera llamado la atención, seguramente derramaba el café en la mesa. Ella pasó al lado de donde desayunaban, lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y le guiñó el ojo. Siguió caminando, Steve la siguió hasta donde se encontró con una chica pelirroja que la abrazó emocionada.

-¡Steve!-gritó Natasha tras él, este volteo sorprendido. Bucky y Nat solo se rieron de la expresión del rubio y su sonrojo-. Casi se cae de la baba que soltaste al verla-el sonrojo de Steve fue mayor.

-Es que es... ella es... es hermosa...

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-preguntó Bucky tomando su café, Steve sintió perder el aire y prefirió bajar la mirada.

-No... no podría... Ella podría burlarse de mi y...

-Vamos, Steve...Aunque sea consigue su número- Bucky sugirió.

-Además, ella está volteando para acá- comentó Nat, Steve sintió aún más pena, sus amigos se rieron.

-No...No podría... si ella...

-¡Vamos, Steve!-animó Natasha-. No pierdes nada...

Esperó unos segundos para darse valor, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de la chica que recién había visto. Ella de pronto volteo a otro lado queriendo ignorarlo y siguiendo su conversación con su amiga. Steve sintió que se iba su aliento pero respiró profundo y se animó.

-Disculpa-se dirigió a la chica castaña, ella lo miró de reojo-. Quería... quería saber tu nombre...

-Sabrina-dijo la chica castaña, le sonrió y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-Quería... bueno... sé que no me conoces y...-se acomodó la garganta-. No quiero que lo tomes a mal o que te estoy molestando pero me pareces linda y... quería saber si podíamos tomar un café o algo un día de estos...-la chica miró incrédula a su amiga pelirroja, ella le sonreía cómplice.

-Ahora se me complica, cariño pero...-anotó un número en una servilleta, lo besó dejando la marca del labial, se lo dio-. ¿Por qué no me llamas luego?-Steve lo tomó emocionado.

-Cl-claro... por cierto... Me llamo Steve...

-Es un gusto, Steve-le guiñó el ojo y volvió a tomar su café.

Steve se alejó de la mesa de las chicas, ambas rieron y Steve estaba encantado. Sus amigos se rieron con la sonrisa que traía, él les enseñó el número y el labial.

-¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?-preguntó Bucky-. A mi Natasha nunca me quiso dar su número.

-Stevie es adorable y tú pareces delincuente-dijo Natasha tomando café-. Es obvio que le daría su número. Si aún lo sigue mirando-Steve volteo, la chica castaña le sonrió y saludó a lo lejos, Steve le regresó el saludo.

...

Steve llegaba un poco tarde de su trabajo cuando se encontró con una anciana en el elevador. Era una de sus vecinas, a la que suele ayudar con sus comprar cuando viene cargando con todas ellas. Ella suele tratarlo muy bien pero en ese momento juraría que ella lo miraba con cierto enfado o preocupación. No estaba seguro de las razones.

-No sabía que tendrías gustos de música tan... extraños-dijo la anciana, Steve la miró con duda en el rostro.

-¿De qué habla?

-La música que has puesto toda la tarde es... muy fuerte y un poco... parecen ritos satánicos esas cosas.

-¿En la tarde? Pero si he estado en el trabajo todo el... me disculpo. Tengo un inquilino y...-suspiró profundamente-. Seguramente fue él... le llamaré la atención respecto al volumen de la música.

-Deberías llevarlo por el buen camino, ese tipo de música es algo...

-Yo hablaré con él, gracias por su preocupación-dijo Steve, la mujer afirmó y el elevador se abrió. 

Ella pasó antes y entró a su departamento, Steve siguió en línea recta hasta llegar a su puerta. El ruido de la música llegaba afuera, era una especie de rock o algo por el estilo. Steve había oído de esa música en algún momento pero no la conocía, no coincidía con sus gustos musicales. Seguramente era Tony quién estaba detrás de todo el escándalo. Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a tener una enorme habitación donde la música no sonaba.

Abrió para encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba. Tony en calzoncillos y una camiseta había hecho un desastre en su casa. Cables y bocinas conectadas en todos lados, una computadora que era donde colocaba su música y toda la sala llena de herramientas y materiales raros. Howard dijo que eso pasaría, a Tony le gustaba experimentar pero no creyó que eso fuera tan... así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Apenas dijo Steve pero no fue escuchado. Tony reparaba un aparato extraño cuando una canción bastante ruidosa sonó. De la forma más descarada, Tony comenzó a bailar y mover sus caderas. Steve sintió sonrojarse cuando vio el trasero abultado de Tony. Se movía de una lado al otro de forma descarada, Steve se sonrojó y se encaminó a la computadora para apagar esa canción.

Entre el sonrojó y la desesperación, Steve tocó algo la computadora provocando un sonido agudo bastante irritante. Al parecer había desconectado algo, Tony se acercó al ver que quitó su música y presionó unas teclas y todo se calló. Tony sonrió mirando a Steve, este se sintió algo sonrojado y rechazó la sonrisa mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?-apenas pudo decir Steve.

-Reparo algunas cosas... te prometo que lo limpiaré.

-¿Y por eso estás haciendo tanto escándalo? ¿Por qué la música estaba tan fuerte?

-Me gusta trabajar así.

-Pues molestas a los vecinos. ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?-Tony hizo un puchero que enterneció a Steve, dejó las compras en la mesa mientras Tony acomodaba la sala-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Salí a comer con Pepper... ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿puedo ir con ella esta noche?

-¿Ella es tu novia o algo?

-¿Pepper? ¿Mi novia?-Tony soltó una risita-. No, es más como una mamá postiza. Pero tengo que ir con ella para... algo.

-¿Para qué?-Tony se encogió de hombros, suponía que no podría persionarlo.

-Claro pero no quiero que llegues tarde y recoge todo lo que pueda estorbarme antes e irte. ¿Bien?-Tony rió mirándolo con esos ojos grandes y bonitos que tenía afirmando.

Mientras Steve arreglaba las cosas de la compra, Tony recogía lo más estorboso del lugar. Steve miraba, de reojo, curioso el cuerpo de Tony. Tenía un trasero bastante llamativo con un cuerpo deseable. Steve bajo la mirada... ¿qué demonios está pensando? Tiene 20 años, es hijo de su mejor amigo del ejército. Estaba teniendo ideas erróneas. Además, esa noche invitaría a salir a esa chica castaña que conoció en la cafetería cerca de su trabajo.

...

Tony se había ido hace una hora, Steve cenó y ahora estaba viendo la televisión. Encontrándose solo, se animó a hacer esa llamada que venía posponiendo. Sacó un teléfono viejo, marcó y número. Lo pensó mucho, quería cerrar el teléfono pero terminó animándose. Marcó y se escuchaba el número de marcación. Contestaron.

-¿Hola?-era una voz femenina, seguro era ella.

-Hola, soy...em...nos conocimos en la cafetería y...

-¡Ah! Un momento...

Quedó esperando unos minutos mientras se escuchaba, de fondo, unos ruidos de gritos y puertas cerrándose. Esperaba no estar incomodando a nadie. Aunque eran las ocho... quizá si marcaba a una hora más adecuada. Suspiró pensando en disculparse o colgar cuando una voz diferente sonó en el teléfono. Se extrañó un poco.

-Hola, soy Sabrina... ¿Me estabas buscando?-la voz sonaba un poco más gruesa, si, era la que recordaba.

-Soy Steve... nos conocimos en la cafetería esta tarde y...

-¡Claro! ¿Así que has decidido llamarme, eh?

-Lamento si interrumpí algo... lo siento.

-Está bien... solo que... mi hermana tenía mi teléfono y... bueno, no importa. Debo decir que...

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

-¿Cómo?

-Salir mañana conmigo a cenar o a un bar. Para conocernos y...-Steve estaba totalmente sonrojado. Hace mucho no salía con nadie y se olvidaba como era esa cuestión de salir con alguien-. Si no puedes yo...

-¿Conoces el bar "Labios rojos"?

-¿El que tiene un letrero de un cigarro en los labios de una chica?

-Aja... Mañana... a las 10. ¿Sí?

-Cla...claro. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, Steve.

Después varias cosas que habían pasado en su vida, al fin saldría con una chica. Estaba emocionado y nervioso. No recordaba lo nervioso que llegaba a ponerse cuando estaba con alguien. O cuando le interesaba alguien. Sería el mismo, si ella estaba interesada seguramente lo aceptaría como es. Ahora... ¿qué ropa se pondría?

................

_Estoy mortificado por Sabrina, corazón_

_Será que ya no quiere algo conmigo_

  
-

Pero... ¿aquí?-preguntó Steve al ver a Tony sentarse frente a él.  
-No haremos nada más que ver películas y hablar. ¡Por favor! Hemos sido amigos toda la vida y acaba de volver a Estados Unidos-Steve suspiró.  
-Está bien pero no quiero fiestas. Saldré esta noche y confío que te portaras bien.  
-Sip, me portaré bien. Lo prometo. Solo comeremos pizza y jugaremos videojuegos.   
-Bien. Confío en ti.

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y siguió comiendo. Steve se sonrojó un poco, el chico sí que era demasiado atractivo. Cualquiera podría caer en sus encantos. A veces se preguntaba si todas esas personas con las que salía eran sus amigos solamente o querían algo con él. El encanto natural de Tony hacía inevitable ese tipo de situaciones. Pero bueno, era un jovencito de 20 años y un genio. No se enamoraría de cualquiera.

Con el tiempo de convivencia, Steve empezaba a ser algo celoso de las personas cercanas a Tony. En especial, porque conocían ese lado de Tony en sus momentos más vulnerables.

...

Steve estaba nervioso. No sentía adecuada su ropa, tal vez un poco pasada de moda pero Natasha le dijo que se veía bien. Había llegado media hora antes de la hora en la espera de la chica. Tal vez llegaría tarde por el trabajo o el tráfico. No sabía muy bien que pasaría pero estaba nervioso. Pidió un trago para calmar sus nervios.

Así empezó el primer trago.

Había pasado una hora. Seguramente habría tráfico o algo por el estilo. Pidió de nuevo, el ambiente había comenzado. Se levantó un poco esperando que ella lo pudiera ver. Tal vez había llegado hace rato y no se pudieron encontrar. Dio una vuelta por todo el lugar, hasta se quedó en la puerta esperando que no llegara o se fuera.

Otros tragos más.

Suspiró agotado. Ya estaban recogiendo el lugar y la gente salía poco a poco. Había esperado hasta esas horas de la madrugada pero ella jamás llegó. Marcó varias veces pero no contestó nadie. Con el fresco de la noche, Steve se encaminó a su departamento. Era una hora de ese lugar a su apartamento. No tenía muchas ganas de ir en taxi. No era la primera vez que lo dejaban plantado pero suponía que eso sería el día a día de su vida.

...

Tony estaba celebrando que le ganó a Rhodey la partida. Rhodes se lamentaba sin entender porque perdía. Él que estaba estudiando para ser piloto perder en un videojuego de naves espaciales. En ese momento, Steve entró cabizbajo. Tony notó la hora y era bastante tarde. Se sintió un poco nervioso por ello pero ignoró las quejas de Rhodey y se asomó a la sala. Steve estaba dejando su chamarra.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-preguntó Tony sonriente, Steve lo miró extrañado de que estuviera despierto a esa hora y que su pijama fueran unos bóxers ajustados y una camiseta de Industrias Stark.  
-No fue como creí. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-Tony se encogió de hombros.  
-Estamos jugando. ¿Y cómo que no fue cómo querías? ¿No llegó?-Steve no quería ser grosero pero no estaba de humor para hablar.  
-Tengo sueño y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. No te desveles tanto.

Steve se dirigió a su habitación, la dejó entreabierta. Tony lo veía tan decaído, pensante. Dudóx un poco en entrar pero Steve se veía bastante abatido. Ignoró que Rhodey estaba jugando solo y haciendo trampa para entrar en la habitación de Steve y cerrar la puerta tras él. Steve lo miró, realmente no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Steve, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.  
-Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Qué pasó con esa chica?  
-No paso nada.  
-¿Te dejó botado?-Steve sonrió de lado sin ánimos y solo afirmó-. Bueno, seguro podrás encontrar a una chica mejor. Hay muchas en el vasto mundo. No debes sentirte mal-Steve afirmó pero no se veía convencido-. ¿Qué era la Diosa del Olimpo para que te pongas así?  
-No... es solo... ella me gustaba bastante...-lo miró sorprendido y tragó.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No sé. Hace mucho no veía a una chica tan bonita. Supongo que me ilusioné de más-Tony estaba nervioso, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin poder decir nada-. Sabes... a mi nunca... las chicas nunca me han encontrado como un sujeto interesante o algo así. Supongo que no soy bueno con ellas.  
-Pero eres atractivo, cualquier chica querría eso, ¿no?-Steve sonrió negando.  
-Hay cosas más importantes aunque...supongo que en mi eso da lo mismo.  
-Papá me contó sobre tu misión en Siberia y... la chica con quién ibas a casarte.

Steve lo miró sorprendido. Tony estaba sonrojado por lo mencionado. Howard alguna vez le comentó que Tony lo admiraba mucho, era como su héroe. Aunque la realidad es que Steve era un simple soldado... no, ni siquiera eso. Era un simple chico de Brooklyn que le gustaba pintar cosas hermosas. Se sentía alagado de ser aquello que Tony admire.

-Peggy y yo estábamos comprometidos. Mi misión duró más del tiempo que yo creí. Cuando me perdieron en Siberia, ella me dio por muerto. Sobreviví de pura suerte, viajando entre los campamentos científicos que tienen ahí. Cuando pude comunicarme, me rescataron. Ella ya se había casado con alguien más.  
-¿Le guardas rencor a tía Peggy?-Steve negó.  
-No podría. Ella es una mujer increíble y ha formado su familia como debe ser. Ahora me toca seguir a mí.  
-Bueno, tienes 35 años. Aún estás a tiempo de buscar una buena chica.   
-No sé si haya alguien adecuado para mí allá afuera.   
-Deberías intentarlo-Steve sonrió desganado, se quitó la camisa provocando, aún más, el sonrojo de Tony. El musculoso cuerpo de Steve siempre le ha llamado la atención.  
-Bueno... debo ir con Rhodes y...-dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir y volvió a Steve-. Sabes... tal vez ella tuvo un problema para llegar. No sé... Quizá te llame para disculparse-. Steve le sonrió y afirmó.

Tony salió casi sonrojado, y con prisa, cuando lo vio quitarse los pantalones. No iba a negar que el barbón con el que vivía era bastante atractivo y Tony jamás se negaría a una cara bonita. No le molestaría sacar ese lado salvaje de quién tenía apariencia de lobo. Se mordió el labio pensando en lo que haría. Inmediatamente entró a su habitación dispuesto a hablar con Pepper.

...

-¿Hola?-contestó Steve camino al trabajo, no reconocía el número.  
-Hola... soy yo... Sabrina-Steve tragó y se detuvo en el medio de la acera.  
-Hola. Pensé que...  
-Sí, lamento muchísimo haberte dejado ahí. Pasaron muchas cosas en mi casa, me robaron mi celular y no pude marcarte. Por suerte anoté tu teléfono en una libreta.  
-¿Te asaltaron? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, solo el susto. Me arrebataron mis cosas y ya. ¿Podemos compensar nuestra salida? ¿Te queda bien hoy?  
-Cl...claro. ¿En el mismo lugar y la misma hora?  
-Sí, sería perfecto. Nos estamos viendo, Steve.   
-Adiós, Sabrina.

Steve colgó y siguió su camino sonriente. Era un momento perfecto. Tony estaría fuera de casa esa noche y no se preocuparía por dejarlo solo. Su barrio no era muy seguro y se sentía demasiado responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle. Estaba más animado y casi fue silbando al trabajo. Aunque trataba de no ser tan obvio para que Natasha y Bucky no lo notaran pero siempre lo hacen.

...

Había pasado media hora cuando la vio llegar. Un vestido corto, dorado y pegado al cuerpo. Era de mangas largas y brillaba. Al parecer llevaba una peluca rosa y unos lentes extraños. Steve jamás había sentido debilidad por las botas que llegaban a los muslos hasta ese momento. Eran unas piernas delgadas pero ajustaban bastante bien. Sabrina le sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Lamento la hora, no encontraba transporte.  
-N...No hay problema-Steve hizo un gesto para que entrara, ella lo hizo y la siguió.

Había esperado por ella en la entrada para evitar cualquier confusión. Se sentaron al fondo del lugar y pidieron unos tragos. Ella trataba de no mirarlo pero Steve estaba encantado con ella. Aunque se cubría bastante el rostro y las luces neón del lugar no le dejaban ver bien a su invitada. Aún así siguió insistiendo, quería conocerla más, sin máscaras.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-preguntó ella probado su bebida.  
-Soy ilustrador en una editorial... aunque antes trabajaba en el ejército.  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué dejaste de serlo? ¿No pagaban bien?  
-No es eso... tuve una... una misión que casi hace peligrar mi vida. Tras eso ya no me sentía cómodo y me retire. Puse en práctica mi otra carrera y ahora estoy bien con eso.  
-¿Pues de qué trataba esa misión?  
-Tenía que recuperar un objeto raro... lo hice pero el enfrentamiento con el enemigo me hizo perderme en el lugar. Logré sobrevivir y ser rescatado aunque no mis soldados.  
-Bueno, la hazaña en sí suena bastante sorprendente. ¿Qué rango tenías?  
-Eres capitán-sonrió Steve, era interesante que Sabrina estuviera curiosa por conocerlo. Bueno, hace mucho que no conocía una chica que valiera la pena.  
-Eres un hombre sorprendente-dijo Sabrina dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, Steve se sonrojó y tomó su trago al sentirse nervioso. Por alguna razón le recordó a Tony, ese chico también solía ponerlo nervioso en cualquier situación.

Una canción de moda sonó, Sabrina se emocionó al momento y lo llevó a bailar en la pista. Aunque Steve se negó, pues no sabía bailar, ella no le hizo caso y bailó con él de frente. Steve había prometido a Peggy bailar con ella, sería la que le enseñaría a bailar pero las cosas jamás se dieron. Suponía que su pareja era otra. Tal vez esa chica de sensuales movimientos y sonrisa coqueta.

A Steve no le molestaría que ella fuera la adecuada.

...

Caminaron por la calle con tranquilidad. Ella sosteniendo su pequeño bolso al frente de su cuerpo y Steve llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. Estaban en un silencio cómodo dirigiéndose al auto blanco que esperaba por Sabrina. Al llegar se miraron con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Fue una noche agradable- empezó ella-. Gracias.  
-Gracias a ti. Pensé que me habías dejado y...  
-Lamento eso. No creí que...  
-Está bien. No fue tu culpa. Ve con cuidado.  
-Nos vemos, Steve.

Este se acercó lentamente a Sabrina, ella estaba sorprendida por la cercanía. Quería alejarse pero esos labios rosas se veían apetecibles. Poco a poco iban acercándose cuando el claxon del auto los sacó de su momento. Al parecer su amiga pelirroja había ido a recogerla y estaba impaciente. Sabrina le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y un guiño, se dirigió al auto y subió. Steve solo la vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios.  
...

Tony estaba desvelado. Había vuelto temprano al departamento de Steve, justo a la hora del desayuno, pero parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo despierto en la noche. Steve se acercó haciendo que Tony se sonrojara pero realmente solo le estaba ofreciendo su café. Tony casi se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tomó con urgencia. Steve no dijo nada y siguió preparando el desayuno. Estaba bastante feliz esa mañana.

-¿Saliste anoche?-preguntó Tony.  
-Si-Steve volteó sonriente-. Ella me llamó como dijiste. Al parecer le robaron su teléfono pero anotó mi número y pudo llamarme. Nunca quiso dejarme plantado-Tony sonrió sin ánimos.  
-Te dije...  
-Tal vez ella sea la indicada.  
-¿La indicada?  
-Mi pareja de baile de toda la vida-Tony dudó, Steve servía los platos.  
-¿Realmente te gustó la chica? ¿Y si te mintió y tiene novio? ¿O si solo quiere salir contigo por darle celos a alguien?  
-No lo creo.   
-¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces de nada.   
-Sus ojos eran honestos-Tony se sorprendió-. Decían que yo también le gustaba-con ese último comentario, Tony casi se atraganta, Steve sirvió su plato.  
-No puedes fiarte por alguien solo por eso-Steve se encogió de hombros.  
-Para mí es suficiente-Steve lo miró de forma determinada-. ¿Te pintaste los ojos?-Tony volteo su mirada al desayuno.  
-Pepper es actriz y anoche probó su maquillaje conmigo-hizo un movimiento exagerado de manos-. Traía de todo en mi cara. Por eso me desvelé-Tony devoró su plato.   
-Pasas mucho tiempo con ella... Deberías invitarla a cenar o algo. Así le agradezco que cuide de ti, alguien tan desastre.  
-¿Qué insinúas? Y no creo que pueda... tiene un horario raro. No sé si pueda.

Steve solo le sonreía a Tony y seguían hablando de su semana. Era un domingo tranquilo y a Tony le gustaba pasar tiempo con Steve. Extendieron su plática después del desayuno. Tony le contaba de sus proyectos, de sus amigos y aunque Steve no entendía la gran cosa, lo escuchaba atentamente. Por alguna razón, la voz de Tony lo tranquilizaba... podría decir que le gustaba.

Tony era digno de admirar, tan listo a tan corta edad y bastante atractivo. Al inicio no creyó llevarse bien con él pero mientras más se fueron acostumbrado el uno al otro, todo fue más sencillo. Aunque Tony suele ser parlanchín, Steve podría escucharlo atentamente todo el día. Tony también lo admiraba, siembre mencionaba misiones que el mismo había olvidado pero para Tony eran hazañas increíbles.

-¿Por qué estás...?-apenas pudo decir Tony cuando Steve, de forma inconsciente, le acarició la mejilla.   
-Solo que justo ahora te veías adorable-Steve lo soltó y se levantó algo avergonzado-. ¿Quieres que podamos algo de comer?  
-Pizza estaría bien-Tony trató de ocultar su sonrojo pero el calor de la caricia de Steve era demasiado latente.

Tony empezaba a odiar un poco a esa tal Sabrina.

...

Las cosas con Sabrina fueron mejor. Se veían de forma seguida en ese mismo bar. A veces Steve sugería un lugar más iluminado o en el día pero Sabrina solo podía esos días, en ese lugar y en la noche. Steve no protestó mucho, los vestidos que Sabrina usaba le encantaban, las botas hasta los muslos o esos ligueros que se veían cuando bailaba en la pista eran una debilidad.

Alguna vez de esas, Steve decidió robarle un beso a Sabrina. Ella estaba sorprendida pero lo siguió. Ahí pudo sentir ese pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. Era suave, con curvas y podría decir que ella tenía un trasero bastante bien puesto. No pasaron a nada más que besos pero a Steve le bastaba. Le gustaba saber que ella estaba sonrojada y que ansiaba sus besos.

Al parecer eran bastante compatibles.

...

_Ella es como el mar, el mar y yo la quiero navegar_   
_Ella es como el mar, el mar y en sus piernas naufragar_

Las veces que no podía verse con Sabrina, si podía convivir con Tony. La compañía de Tony era bastante agradable. A veces podría decir que necesaria. Seguía sin entender lo que Howard quería arreglar de él. Era un chico listo y atractivo. Tal vez solo era por su comportamiento impertinente. Aunque era normal. Howard lo fue alguna vez.

Lo que le parecía curioso a Steve es que las veces que no podía ver a Sabrina, era las veces que Tony no tenía un trabajo o una fiesta con amigos. Era como si el destino se lo enviara para no sentirse solo o abandonado. Los ojos de Tony eran igual de encantadores que los de Sabrina. O eso suponía, los de Tony si podía verlos claramente y los de ella solo con luces de neón.

Y por ello se sentía un poco culpable pues los ojos de Tony le gustaban más.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?-preguntó Tony al sentir una mirada extraña de Steve sobre él, parecía casi devorarlo.  
-¿Cómo?   
-No sé... me estás viendo demasiado-Steve sonrió y volvió a acariciar su mejilla, por alguna razón lo veía normal aunque sonrojara demasiado a Tony.  
-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-esta vez Tony no se alteró tanto. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de tacto, Tony también lo tomó de las mejillas y acarició la barba de Steve, esa barba que se había dejado crecer desde su última misión.

Lentamente fueron acercándose, como si se conocieran, como si ese acercamiento fuese normal. Sus labios estaban a nada de tocarse cuando el timbre sonó. Steve fue el primero en reaccionar y se levantó corriendo a abrir. Tony solo cerró su puño en el aire como lamentándose por eso. Steve vio que era su vecina por el mirador, seguro necesitaba algo.

Steve suspiró con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Se supone que él está saliendo con Sabrina. Además... ¿Qué clase de acercamientos son esos con Tony? No estaba bien eso. ¿Cómo es que Tony tenía ese efecto en él?

...

_Te ruego que le pidas que no sea tan así..._   
_Que guarde sus pecados, toditos para mí..._

Steve entró de forma silenciosa, solo había olvidado un folder. Lo recogería y se iría.

-¡No, Pepper! ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Steve!-este se detuvo en su partida, Tony no notó su presencia. Hablaba por teléfono en su habitación con la puerta abierta y dado la espalda a la entrada-. ¡Él cree que Sabrina es real! ¡Que es una chica enamorada de él y...!-Steve se congeló ahí. ¿Qué se supone...?  
- _Por eso te dije que lo dejarás con la idea de que ella lo dejó plantado_ -decía Pepper en el altavoz-. ¿Por qué seguiste con eso, Tony? En especial si no sabías cómo decirle la verdad.  
-No sé... yo solo... lo vi mal y....  
-¿Y qué, Tony?  
-Me gusta, Pepper-el cuerpo de Steve se estremeció, podía sentir que le faltaba el aliento-. Desde siempre me ha gustado pero yo... No creí que...   
- _Debiste ser honesto desde el inicio. Ahora lo terminarás lastimando..._  
-No... Sabrina se irá. Una beca o algo... yo... cualquier pretexto. Después me iré a casa y este asunto se terminará. Le diré a papá que los vestidos eran broma y aceptaré toda la responsabilidad de la empresa. Como siempre debieron ser las cosas.  
- _¿Y estarás feliz con eso?_  
-Pude robar esos pequeños momentos con Steve... creo que puedo sobrevivir con el recuerdo aunque él nunca sabrá que era yo.   
- _Es la primera vez que Sabrina no te saca de un apuro, sino que te mete en problemas._  
-Sabrina nunca debió existir Pepper. No si también iba a estar enamorada de Steve.  
- _¿Sabes qué sería gracioso? Que él estuviera detrás de ti escuchando todo y solo bastará voltear para solucionar el problema-Tony sintió la duda y volteo pero no había nadie._  
-No es gracioso, Pepper.

...

-Es una beca...-dijo Sabrina mientras tomaba su café. Había citado a Steve en la cafetería donde se conocieron-. Y no sé si vuelva. Es la oportunidad de toda mi vida-Sabrina llevaba sus peculiares lentes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y una peluca castaña que cubría sus mejillas, además de bastante maquillaje. Steve la contemplaba con un semblante serio.  
-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?  
-Claro.   
-Quiero una última cita contigo-Sabrina se sorprendió, no lo miró mucho y tomó su café.  
-¿No te quejarás por la beca? ¿No me dirás nada?  
-Tú ya lo dijiste, si el destino nos quiere juntos... Tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo. Quiero robarte un último momento.

Sabrina no supo qué decir y solo afirmó. Esa noche irían a una función de teatro. No querían música o luces de neón sino una noche tranquila. Sabrina le dijo a Steve que su amiga tendría una función a la cual debía ir. Steve no tuvo problemas, ama el teatro y prefería ver a Sabrina en un vestido más casual.

Aunque el aire se fue de sus pulmones cuando la vio con un vestido negro entubado. Las medias parecían llegar a los muslos pero no estaba seguro con qué estaban sujetadas. Esa vez llevaba unos lentes menos extravagantes y pudo notar unos ojos realmente hermosos. Unos ojos que podría reconocer en cualquier lado con un poco más de iluminación.

Entraron al teatro y se sentaron en la primera fila. La obra fue encantadora y llena de clichés amorosos. De vez en cuando Steve y Sabrina compartían una sonrisa o un beso. Si solo tenían esa noche, no la desaprovecharían. La función terminó con el púbico aplaudiendo de pie. Steve y Sabrina volvieron a sentarse esperando que todos se fuera.

Cuando Sabrina iba a decir algo, el botón del abrigo de la señora de atrás se atoró con su peluca y cuando caminó deshaciendo todo su disfraz. Sabrina sostuvo la peluca que no podía ponerse en su posición de nuevo y Steve quería ayudar, ella salió corriendo con el pretexto de felicitar a su amiga en los camerinos. Steve se quedó sentado pensando si ir por ella o esperar. Entonces el teléfono de Sabrina sonó, estaba dentro de su bolsa olvidada. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, su corazón se mostró confuso. Pepper la estaba llamando. Estaba llamando a Tony-Sabrina.

Steve decidió tomar ese bolso e ir a buscar a Tony-Sabrina.

...

-¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi peluca favorita?-gruñó Pepper dentro del camerino, al parecer se había roto con el jalón de esa señora y su estúpido botón.  
-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue esa estúpida señora!   
-No creo que tenga arreglo.  
-Préstame otra....Luego le pediré a Steve que nos vayamos.  
-¿Le vas a contar la verdad?  
-No. Ya te dije que no-Pepper iba a pelear cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, casi perdía el aliento-. ¿Qué ocurre, Pepper? Me estás asustando.  
-Así que tú eres Pepper-el cuerpo de Tony se congeló al identificar la voz. No llevaba la peluca y estaba sentado en la mesita de ese camerino pequeño, dando la espalda a la entrada-. Tony siempre habla de ti-Pepper no sabía qué hacer, se levanto del sillón y se encaminó a la salida aunque Tony le suplicaba, con la mirada, no irse.  
-Yo...-apenas pudo pronunciar Pepper-. Iré a que arreglen esto-mostró la peluca de forma nerviosa-. Hablen todo lo que quieran.

Pepper salió corriendo y cerrando la puerta para dejarlos solos. Tony estaba imaginando las mil maneras en que Steve lo golpearía por engañarlo y lo peor, una tortura eterna por besarse con él. Seguro el gran ex-capitán había sido golpeado en su orgullo de macho heterosexual al enterarse que se besó con el hijo de su mejor amigo del ejército, que usaba un vestido. Ese idiota que recién salió de la adolescencia y tiene gustos bastante dudosos.

No quería voltear pero prefería recibir el puñetazo de una vez. Así todo dolería menos.

Se armó de valor, tomó una de las tantas pelucas que Pepper dejó frente a él y se la puso. Tal vez así no lo golpearía tan fuerte. Volteó y esperó el golpe. Nada pasó, fue levantando la mirada para saber lo que pasaba. Steve estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, había dejado el bolsito que llevaba Tony en el tocador. La mirada de Steve era sería pero parecía esperar alguna respuesta a todo esa estúpida idea de vestirse de mujer y salir con él.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?-dijo Tony bajando la mirada y jugando con sus tacones.  
-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Qué ganabas humillándome?   
-No quería humillarte. No pretendía hacer nada malo... yo solo...   
-¿Qué?   
-Yo... ese día vine a ver a Pepper actuar. Necesitaban una chica para un papel que yo conocía de memoria y accedí solo porque era una emergencia. Me vistieron totalmente, terminó la presentación y llego la chica que reemplace. Iba a cambiarme pero Pepper me obligó a salir así a la calle y entramos a esa cafetería a comer. No era la primera vez que me vestía de chica... casi natural en mí y... no sé... te di el número de Pepper porque no creí que realmente fueras en serio.  
-¿Por qué no rechazaste mi invitación y ya?  
-No supe cómo... y mi idea era dejarte plantado y te olvidaras de esa chica y ya pero llegaste tan triste y con esos ojos de cachorro que no pude hacerte sentir mal.   
-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?   
-Porque...-Tony se paró frente a él tratando de que las palabras salieran pero en cuanto lo tuvo tan cerca, sus pensamientos se enrredaron- Porque.... Yo...  
-¿Te querías burlar de mí?  
-No, yo nunca... Solo quería saber qué se siente salir con... alguien como tú...-Steve seguía mirando sin entender-. Siempre me has gustado, desde que mi padre hablaba de ti con tus hazañas en el ejército. Tu misión en Siberia y... Papá me ayudó un poco.  
-¿Howard?   
-Mi padre ha querido que consiga novia o algo así... le dije que no... yo no quería porque...-Tony hizo una mueca poco convencido, Steve lo busco con la mirada para obtener respuesta.  
-¿Yo gusto? ¿Has estado enamorado de mi desde siempre? ¿Por eso viniste aquí?  
-No, vine aquí porque papá pensó que... que yo... podría olvidarme de mi enamoramiento estúpido y enderezar el camino si te conocía pero... todo ha sido para peor.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti-Tony estaba sonrojado, Steve jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Tony suele ser seguro e impertinente. Ahora era dulce y vulnerable.

Con la luz clara, esa luz que si lo deja ver con claridad, pudo notar lo hermoso que Tony se ve con esa ropa. Aunque es hombre, tiene curvas que eran bastante tentadoras. Solo del pecho no había colocado nada que lo simulará. Lo examinó en esos pequeños segundos y quedó prendido de esa imagen, también pudo notar que las medias eran sostenidas con unos ligueros.

Así que esas piernas largas que tanto le gustaban eran... de esos ojos que más le gustaban.

Steve tomó el mentón de Tony y lo miró a los ojos. El maquillaje lo disfrazaba bastante bien pero en una luz, que no fuera neón, era claro que era Tony. Por eso no quería ser visto fuera de ese lugar, por eso usaba esos lentes tan extravagantes. Por eso ocultaba su rostro cuando estaban cerca.

Esos labios delgados con labial rojo siempre han sido una tentación. Podría jurar que ya estaba excitado.

-Bien, tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos.

Tony lo miró sorprendido pero no pudo decir nada cuando fue besado, de forma salvaje, por Steve. Soltó un quejido al recibir el ansioso beso, tardó varios segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando pero cuando sintió la mano grande de Steve en su cintura, se dejó llevar. Correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello. Cuando menos lo sintió, Steve lo estaba cargando.

Steve subió a Tony al tocador mientras el beso se calentaba más, ansioso y desesperado, esas manos grandes pasaban por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez buscaba dominar el beso o simplemente le fascinaba ese vestido entubado que tenía puesto Tony. Con el labial ya embarrado en toda su boca, el beso seguía siendo desesperado.

Steve bajó sus manos a las piernas de Tony hasta llegar a las rodillas, lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta sentir el vestido entubado. Una de sus manos sostuvo con fuerza la cadera de Tony, con la otra empezó a subir ese vestido tan entallado. Ya había visto el cuerpo de Tony en ropa interior pero por alguna razón estaba volviéndose loco con la idea de desnudarlo.

Subió lentamente el vestido, empezando a sentir las esos ligueros que se ajustaban a los muslos de Tony. Steve jadeo de tan solo imaginarlo, pegó su evidente erección a la de Tony y este lo abrazó con más fuerza. A Tony le gustaba como la mano de Steve estaba explorando bajo su vestido, lentamente acariciando hasta sus glúteos.

-Estoy enloqueciendo, Tony...-gimió Steve en su oído, Tony rió sintiendo una mordida desesperada en su cuello.

La manga de su vestido cayó mostrando su hombro. Steve parecía hambriento con la imagen. Tony seguía riendo, entonces se quitó la peluca y se relamió los labios esperando por Steve. Este lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas mientras lo llevaba al sillón de ese mini cuarto. Con Tony montándolo y mostrando esos muslos apretados por esos ligueros, Steve voló en sus fantasías.

Tony comenzó a frotar su cuerpo a de Steve, este afirmaba mientras lo devoraba con la mirada. Le tocó sus glúteos con la intensión de levantar un poco más el vestido. Tony se acomodó para frotar sus glúteos a la erección de Steve, este quedó maravillado con el escote que dejaba ver esos pezones cubiertos por un corpiño negro transparente y con encaje.

Steve no lo dudó y se dirigió a uno ellos, mordiéndolo sobre la tela transparente y frotando con la lengua uno de sus pezones, hizo soltar un gemido a Tony. Siguió en su tarea con su lengua mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba de subir ese vestido que se pegaba a esas redondas nalgas.

Tony también hacía su trabajo frotándose en Steve, quitándole esa corbata del traje. Steve sonrió cuando Tony tiró de la camisa para destaparle el pecho y acariciar con sus manos el pecho duro. Steve logró su cometido de subir el vestido lo suficiente como para sentir la ropa de encaje que combinaba con el corpiño.

Tentado, volvió a bajar sus manos a los ligueros que apretaban los muslos de Tony. Se tentaba a quitárselos pero deseaba dejárselos puestos cuando lo estuviera penetrando y teniendo sus piernas en sus hombros. El calor aumentó en su cuerpo pero quería tentarse un poco más antes de llegar a ese momento en que Tony sentía su gran miembro dentro.

Recorrió con las manos los glúteos de Tony, subió por sus caderas y su espalda hasta llegar al cierre del vestido. Tony sonrió pues deseaba, más que nada, que Steve se decidiera y lo hiciera suyo. Lo detuvo, bajó de Steve para volverse a montar en él pero de espalda. ¡Maldición! Tony era verdaderamente caliente.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

Con los dientes tomó el cierre del vestido y lo deslizó por la espalda mientras sus manos medía la forma de los glúteos de Tony. Los apretó y comenzó a dar besitos en la espalda. Tony volvió a frotarse a Steve, de una forma más vulgar y con el mero propósito de que enloqueciera.

Tras varias mordidas en la espalda, susurrarle algunas cosas vulgares sobre su trasero, Tony se levantó y dejó caer el vestido. Steve tuvo una mejor vista. El cuerpo de Tony apenas cubierto por tela con encaje y esos ligueros que apretaban los muslos de Tony. Steve se abalanzó a él demasiado excitado, le empujó a la pared y siguió besando su cuello mientras Tony se sostenía de para no ser aplastado.  
Steve metió su mano sobre esas bragas de encaje negras de tela transparente. La hizo a un lado para empezar a dilatar a Tony. Fue ahí donde escuchó los gemidos más dulces que jamás había oído. Siguió jugueteando en la entrada de Tony, este recostó su cabeza en su hombro y le exigió que lo besara. Lo hizo, con descaro introdujo su lengua a esa rosada boca mientras sus dedos se ocupaban de su tarea.

-Es suficiente-jadeo Tony después de un rato-. Hazlo... jódeme, Ste-ve...

Ese niño... no podía con él. Al parecer siempre fue débil al muchacho.

Lo hizo levantar el trasero, Tony tuvo que sostenerse con sus manos en la pared para mostrarle el trasero de forma vulgar. Antes de entrar, Steve se dio un gusto y probó la entrada de Tony. La humedad de la lengua de Steve lo hizo gemir y tras unas suaves palmadas esas nalgas redondas, Steve lo penetró.

Tony chilló y gimoteo al sentir el enorme miembro. Sabía que era grande pero la invasión fue más de lo que esperaba. Steve lo sostuvo con fuerza, era sencillo debido al cuerpo ligero que tenía Tony. Lo hizo abrir un poco las piernas para contemplar esos ligueros y seguir penetrándolo. Embestía con entusiasmo mientras sostenía sus muslos. Los ligueros realmente lo estaban volviéndolo loco.

Había sido un acto tan natural. Era como si viniera conteniéndose desde hace tiempo. Tal vez el verlo en ropa interior en su casa lo hizo tener fantasías extrañas con Tony. Desde que lo vio le había parecido alguien apuesto, no creyó que realmente solo bastará una confesión pisoteada para hacerlo ceder a sus impulsos más oscuros. Deseaba tanto follar al hijo de su mejor amigo y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras se corría dentro de Tony, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Deseaba consentir a Tony en algún lugar público mientras usaba uno de esos vestidos tan cortos que le encantaban. Escucharlo gemir mientras él estaba bajos sus faldas consintiéndolo.

Tony se corrió pero quería un poco más. Sobretodo porque Steve seguía tan duro.

...

-Así que... -empezó Tony- ¿También te gusto?

Preguntó Tony recostado en el cuerpo desnudo de Steve. Tras su "confesión" en los camerinos, volvieron a vestirse, medio arreglar el camerino y salir de ahí. Subieron a un taxi que los llevaría al departamento de Steve. Mientras llegaban, Tony estaba en las piernas de Steve besándose con desesperación. Apenas pagaron el taxi y subieron corriendo al departamento. Al cerrar la puerta, Tony subió en Steve y entraron a la habitación. Lo hicieron varias veces de forma desesperada. Ahora estaban desnudos en la cama.

-Eso parece-dijo Steve riendo.  
-¿Qué haremos con mi padre?  
-Hablaré con él...  
-¿Y si no te deja quedarte conmigo?  
-Te robaré...-Tony le sonreía de forma coqueta.  
-¿Y qué harás con Sabrina?  
-Ella dijo que iba a irse...   
-Me pregunto si era verdad.  
-¡Oh, sí! Ella no volverá. Solo será Tony...-Steve estaba embelesado con Tony y su sonrisa-. Pero me dejó sus vestidos... No creo que se moleste si los usamos alguna vez...

Steve sonrió coqueto ante las insinuaciones de Tony. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y sin miramientos, le dio un beso. Uno tierno y dulce. Aunque estaba algo preocupado... seguramente Howard lo asesinaría.


End file.
